Planning for the Future
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: Bella and Jacob share the good news, and the day snowballs from there. *Sequel to Bella and her Beast*


Title: Planning for the Future

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 5,442

Challenge: None

Summary: Bella and Jacob share the good news, and the day snowballs from there.

Notes: Jacob's POV, Bestiality, New Moon AU, Sequel to Bella and her Beast

"Shit. They 're going to see EVERYTHING! I'll never be able to look a member of the Pack in the eye again!" Bella was practically vibrating, she was so nervous, and I couldn't blame her. We were on our way to La Push to tell Sam and the others about our Mating, and she'd just remembered the down side of the Pack Mind.

My mind drifted, not for the first time, to last night and the claiming. Bella had been so SENSUAL beneath me, and her sweet little noises did things to me that I can't even begin to explain. But it was the way she'd reacted to me phasing within her that REALLY pushed my hot buttons.

Through sheer will, I'd phased slowly for the first time in my life. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her. It worked, thank God - by the time I was completely in my wolf skin, she was making this sexy little mewling sound and rocking back into my every thrust.

When she started using her cunt muscles to milk my dick, I almost lost it. Thankfully I managed to hold on for the few seconds it took Bella to come around me. Then I let go, shooting deep inside her as fireworks painted the inside of my closed eye lids with beautiful colors. It was the most amazing orgasm I'd ever had in my life.

I couldn't wait until we did it again.

"Jake? Jacob!" Bella's voice brought me back to earth and I looked around. We were parked in front of Sam's house. "We're here," she said unnecessarily, taking the keys out of the ignition and sliding them into her pocket. "PLEASE get your head out of the clouds. I am NOT doing this alone."

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the truck as she did the same. "Don't worry so much, Bells, everything will be fine."

Boy, was I wrong!

"You did WHAT?" Sam looked like he wanted to go for my throat. "She's not even your imprint!"

"I have a theory about that." I kept my voice calm and my face impassive, unwilling to allow he or Emily to see my emotions. "I think that I was already so deeply in love with Bella before I became a Werewolf, that it was like I already HAD imprinted on her. God or whoever decides these things probably thought it would be overkill for me to imprint on her again."

"That's ridiculous!" Sam scoffed. "You can't imprint BEFORE you phase for the first time - you know that! You're just trying to avoid getting in trouble. It's against the rules to claim someone who isn't your imprint, Jake, and you know it."

Using her hand that I was holding, I tugged Bella close and wrapped my arm around her as she leaned into my side. "Fine. Say my theory is wrong - which I don't believe it is - and I DID break the rules. What EXACTLY are you going to do about it, Uley?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, but just as I suspected, he had no reply. Finally, he said, "Let's go outside; I want to phase."

In other words, he wanted to watch my memory of the claiming. I'd expected as much - Sam always liked to see the important things in his Pack's lives for himself. "Okay," I agreed, giving Bella a firm squeeze before letting go and leaving her alone with Emily.

[See,] I told Sam as soon as we'd phased, already reviewing the memory, [I claimed her.]

[Bella sure is a kinky little bitch.] The thought traveled by almost too fast for me to catch it, but catch it I did.

I growled low in my throat and turned on him. [You watch what you say about my Mate!] I remembered how right it had felt to be inside her, both in my Human skin and in my wolf skin. I found myself hoping that she would let me take her as a wolf again sometimes.

[That's DISGUSTING!] Sam shouted in my head. [You should be ashamed of yourself!]

[As if you haven't ever fantasized about claiming Emily!] My words seemed to conjure the fantasy in his mind and I tried to ignore it, not wanting to see them that way. [You're just jealous because Emily won't let YOU claim HER!]

Before I could so much as blink, Sam sprung. I'm not entirely sure what happened - I just reacted without thinking - but the next thing I knew, he was on the ground, bleeding heavily from a wound in his left shoulder. My mouth tasted like blood and Werewolf fur.

Bella suddenly burst out of the house, Emily hesitating in the doorway behind her, and practically flew to my side. "Jake, are you OKAY?" She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around my massive neck.

I phased back so that I could answer her, but first ran across the yard to grab my jeans and white wife beater and get dressed. Sam had phased back to Human by the time I reached Bella's side again, and Emily was tending to the wound in his shoulder. I noticed that she didn't approach him until he was in his Human skin, but I didn't say anything. It was none of my business, and besides, if anyone had a right to be scared of Sam's wolf side it was Emily.

"I'm fine," I told Bella, pulling her into my arms where she belonged. "Let's go tell our Dads about us. THEY'LL be happy, at least."

So we left Sam and Emily as they were and got in the truck, driving out to Charlie's and Dad's favorite fishing hole. Sure enough, there they were, poles in hand and gossiping like two little old ladies.

"Hey, Dad!" Bella and I called out at the same time, then turned to grin at each other briefly. We jogged toward them, and when we were just a few feet away, Bella tripped and would have done a face plant if I hadn't caught her. We all laughed, even her - though she WAS blushing a little bit.

"What brings you two out here?" Charlie asked when we'd all settled down.

"Jake and I wanted to tell you that we're a couple now." Bella blurted out the words at such a speed that it was a wonder that they both understood her at all.

They did, though, and their reactions were just what we'd predicted. Charlie threw his fishing pole to the ground and pulled me into a brief, back-slapping hug before turning to Bella and doing the same with her - only more gently. He congratulated us both and then said, with a relieved sigh, "It's about damn time!"

Dad did the same, only he had to tell us both, "I TOLD you so!" I rolled my eyes, but in truth, I'd never been so glad that my father was right about something. I couldn't wait until later, when we were alone and I could tell him about the claiming. He agreed with my theory about imprinting, so I knew he wouldn't be angry with me like Sam had been.

We hung out with our Dads for a little while longer before I started feeling antsy. Bella seemed to sense it, because she almost immediately made our excuses. We said our goodbyes, collected more congratulations, and left. This time I drove.

Without really thinking about it, I took us back to Bella's new apartment. We were silent as we locked the truck and went inside her apartment. I didn't speak until we were both sitting on her couch in the tiny living room, facing each other, and then it was only to say, "Thanks."

Bella smiled and nudged my jean clad thigh with her bare toes. "Anytime. Now tell me WHY you're thanking me, please."

"I'm thanking you for being you." Pausing briefly, I took a deep breath. "Did you know that Emily is afraid of Sam's wolf?"

"I noticed," Bella said quietly, smile fading. "I guess she has reason to be, but it's still sad. In the house, while the two of you were phased, she told me that she admired my bravery and that she could never do the claiming ritual with Sam."

"That's why Sam attacked me. He was jealous." I shook my head. "I'm still not sure how I did what I did to him. It all just happened so fast …"

"It sure as hell did!" Bella's eyes were wide. "All I saw was Sam jumping, then there was this blur, and all of a sudden Sam is on the ground and you're standing over him."

"I didn't think, I just reacted. This must be part of our Mating." I shrugged. I had known from the moment I slid inside her that our Mating would be powerful. This was just proof, as far as I was concerned.

"Speaking of our Mating …" Bella trailed off and blushed a vivid shade of red. In a low voice that I wouldn't have been able to hear at all if it weren't for my being a Werewolf, she said, "I want to make love with you again."

My breath caught and my cock started to harden. Standing I took her hand and pulled her up and into my body. "I want to make love with you again, too." Then I lifted her up and kissed her.

Her legs automatically wrapped around my waist as I carried her down the short hall to her bedroom. Our tongues tangled and danced together, making heat flow through me. I kicked the door closed and dropped her on the bare mattress, following her down, our mouths still attached.

We managed to get each other's t-shirts off without much hassle, but our jeans had to be difficult and it seemed like we took forever. Finally, though, we were completely naked together. I knelt between her spread thighs and just looked at her for a moment. She blushed and started to bring her arms up to cover herself, so I pinned them to the bed.

"Jacob," she whined after a long moment in which I just sat there staring, "TOUCH me!"

So I did. I let go of her arms with a warning to keep them where they were and palmed her breasts, rolling her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers. She moaned, and I leaned down to kiss her deeply. Barely pulling away, I whispered, "Tell me WHERE you want me to touch you, baby."

She blushed, but whispered back, "Touch my pussy, Jacob."

I groaned and reached down with one hand to squeeze the base of my cock. As soon as I thought I had myself under control, though, I moved that same hand to her mound. I slid one finger between her soaking wet lips and teased her clit, enjoying the way she arched and pressed herself against my hand.

"JACOB," she begged, spreading her legs as far as they would go. When I didn't do anything more, she grabbed her legs and pulled them toward her chest, exposing herself in a way that once more had me fighting off an orgasm. "TOUCH me!"

GOD. "You stay just like that, baby," I muttered, and buried my face in her hot, wet cunt. She shrieked in pleasure, but didn't let go of her legs, so I gave her a deep kiss as a reward. I French kissed her pussy as if it were her mouth, my tongue delving deep into her hole. She tasted like cream. I loved it.

I kissed, licked, sucked, and even nibbled on every inch of her mound. By the time she came, she was already mumbling my name continually. The only difference was the change in pitch. While she was still in the midst of orgasm, I reared up and drove my cock into her in one smooth thrust. She shrieked like a banshee.

"That's right, let me see how good I'm making you feel, baby," I murmured, starting up a slow and steady rhythm of thrusting. Looking down, I watched my cock slide in and out of her, glistening with our combined juices. I growled and couldn't help but think of phasing.

She must have read my mind. "Phase," she ordered me, "but do it slowly, like last time."

I didn't even try to resist the command. I did exactly as she said, phasing as slowly as I could and looking into her eyes the entire time. They were filled with love and a touch of awe; I saw no fear or disgust anywhere in her expression.

My heart swelled and I leaned down to lick up the side of her face with my long tongue. Instead of giggling like I expected, she gasped. He hips bucked and I growled, starting a driving rhythm.

I fucked her through two more screaming orgasms before I finally lost control and came. Coming in my wolf skin was different from coming in my Human skin. In my wolf skin, it was like my crest lasted for hours, even though it wasn't actually QUITE that long. In my Human skin, it was over sooner, but it was much more intense.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to pull out for up to forty five minutes, I settled down over her, careful to keep most of my weight on my front and hind legs. I didn't want to crush her.

She groaned and shook with aftershocks, wrapping her arms around my neck and burying her face in my fur in an effort to ground herself. I relaxed and thought about what we had just done.

We had performed bestiality AGAIN, even though it wasn't necessary, and somehow it just made me feel closer to her than ever. Face to face as we had been, we couldn't hide from each other. I knew now that not only did Bella LOVE both me and my wolf, she was ATTRACTED to both of us. Watching me phase and feeling it happen within her had increased her desire tenfold - I know, I could SMELL it.

Once she caught her breath, she spoke. "WOW. That was … I've never felt like THAT before. It's … indescribable."

I was still spraying within her, so I couldn't phase back and answer her. I could only listen.

"Jacob? I - I'll go off the birth control if you really need me to." Her statement came as a shock, but it shouldn't have. Bella always knew what I really needed, and she always tried her hardest to give me whatever it happened to be.

I let out a soft growl, hoping she would understand what I was trying to tell her.

Of course she did. Bella was such an amazing woman. "I know I don't HAVE to, but honestly, the more I think of it the more I WANT to. I know we're not ready - you're only seventeen, for God's sake, and I'm only nineteen. If it's something you really need, though, I know we can make it work. So … I guess I'll leave it up to you."

We sat in silence for a few minutes more before I was finally able to pull out of her and phase back to Human. "I think we should talk to my Dad first. I mean, there must be a reason I need you to have my babies so badly; he might know the reason. Maybe it's something that can be fixed some other way. But regardless if it can or can't be, I still don't want you doing ANYTHING that you don't want to do. Okay?"

She grimaced at me. "Do we REALLY have to talk to your Dad? How mortifying!"

"For me more than you," I shot back. "He's MY Dad, after all. At least you don't have to talk to Charlie about sex."

"I wouldn't be so sure." She sighed in a resigned sort of way. "If I get pregnant, Charlie is DEFINITELY going to have something to say about it, Jacob."

I winced. "Yeah, about that - how are we going to explain it when he shoots me and I don't die?"

Bella giggled and smacked my arm playfully. "Oh come ON. Charlie loves you - he'll never shoot you, even if you knock me up."

Something inside me shuddered in pleasure at the thought of her swollen with my child. I'd like to say it was just the wolf, but … something in the Human part of me was in agreement with the idea. Suddenly unable to wait any longer, I jumped up and started getting dressed. "Come on, Bells. Dad should be home by now and I really want to talk to him about this."

"Sure, sure." Smiling at me, Bella climbed out of bed as well and started throwing her clothes back on. When we were both dressed, we grabbed our stuff and left the apartment, locking it behind us.

It was a short drive to my house, and sure enough, I could hear Dad moving around inside as soon as we pulled up. I really needed to oil that chair of his; it squeaked horribly. "He's here," I told Bella, helping her out of the Rabbit. When she was on her feet, I said, "Look, I'm going to have to tell him everything, okay? I promise not to go into unnecessary detail."

"Sure, sure." She really liked using that phrase of mine that she'd stolen.

We went into the house and found Dad in the kitchen with an EXCELLENT looking club sandwich. Normally I would have went ride ahead and made one for myself, but I had more important things to do now. "Dad, Bella and I aren't JUST together. I - well, I claimed her."

Oops, bad timing. Dad choked on a bite of his sandwich and I had to pound him on the back until he could breath again. When he could, he said, "You mean you REALLY claimed her - and it TOOK?"

I grinned tentatively. I'll admit, as well as I knew my Dad, I wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure that he would be happy for me and not disgusted. No, I was only about seventy five percent sure. "Yes, I mean REALLY, and of course it took. We're right about my having imprinted on Bella BEFORE I became a Werewolf; I'm sure of it. But anyway, we're fully Mated - even you and the other Elders can't deny our bond." The last bit came out sounding a bit more defensive than I meant it to, but oh well.

Dad raised both eyebrows. "I have no intention of challenging your bond, Son."

I relaxed slightly. "Good. Now, what we really came to talk about -"

"There's more?" Dad interrupted me, his eyes wide with surprise. I suppose he thought the news of our Mating was it.

"Yes, there's more." I glared at him and he rolled his eyes, shutting his mouth and making a zipping motion over his lips. Beside me, Bella giggled nervously and I put my arm over her shoulder, pulling her close to me before continuing. "I don't know how to put this delicately, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I want to get Bella pregnant."

"WHAT?" If Dad could have walked, he would have been wearing a hole in the linoleum with his pacing. His thoughts raced across his face, to quickly for me to really catch anything. After a long minute, he settled on saying, "You are WAY to young to even be THINKING about kids, Jake!"

I rubbed a hand over my face and groaned. "We know that, Dad. We were hoping you could tell me how to get rid of this, this NEED I have to see her heavy with my child. It's overwhelming, Dad. Bella's on birth control pills, which makes it even worse. It feels like a …" I couldn't believe I was about to admit this. "It feels like a rejection."

Feeling rejected by your Mate is no laughing matter, and Dad knew it. Bella didn't KNOW, but she seemed to feel my pain anyway. She turned so that she was in front of me and settled the entire front of her body against mine, pressing as close as she could possibly get. Dad watched the display with approval in his eyes, which meant a lot to me. Though I would have been with her anyway - there's no getting around that - it was better to have his blessing.

"Okay," Dad finally said, "so this is a need, not a want, right?"

I nodded. "Can you help me get rid of it?"

Dad just stared at me for a long time. His gaze was unsettling. When he eventually did speak, his tone was a strange mix of sadness and joy, both emotions that could be found in his eyes as well. "Son, if you're feeling a NEED to impregnate Bella … well, there isn't anything I can do to get rid of it and I wouldn't if I could. Nature has its reasons for everything, Son, and we best just go along."

Bella gasped and turned around, pressing her back to my chest instead. I kept my arms wrapped around her. "You're telling us to have a baby? But Jake is only seventeen! I'm only nineteen! We don't even know anything ABOUT babies!"

"I'm not TELLING you to do anything!" Dad spoke sternly, stopping Bella's growing hysteria in it's tracks, which I greatly appreciated. "But I can't fix it and if Jacob feels rejected for too long, he'll get REALLY sick - he could even DIE. I want my son to LIVE, and if that means becoming a grandfather before my time, well so be it."

So much for heading off the hysteria. "Thanks, Dad," I said sarcastically as Bella pulled away and spun around to face me. He just winked and rolled out of the kitchen, uncaring that I was about to get put through the wringer. I tried fruitlessly to calm my lover. "Bella, honey, I'm NOT going to die."

"Damn straight, you won't!" she shouted so loudly that I stepped back, startled. "You know WHY you won't die? Hmm? Because we ARE going to have a baby, Jacob! I'll stop taking the birth control pills immediately, I swear." Tears were pouring down her cheeks by the time she got to the last sentence.

I felt terrible. "Honey, NO. We aren't going to do anything that you aren't ready for. I can wait a few years."

"Yeah, well, excuse me if I choose not to take that chance." She wiped her cheeks and stepped into my open arms, snuggling close as I brought them down around her. "Besides, the more we talk about it, the more I really kind of … WANT to. No, wait, it's more than that - it's like I NEED to. Damn, Nature is sure determined that we bring a child into this world as soon as possible."

That's when it occurred to me. Emily had a touch of empathy, but nothing like this. "Honey, I think you're feeling what I'm feeling. I mean, I think you're empathic, at least with me."

Bella stiffened against me for a moment, then let out a tired, resigned sigh and relaxed again. "This is beginning to overwhelm me. I need a break, Jake. I want to go home to bed, and I want you to lay with me, even if you don't sleep. Okay?"

I smiled and swept her up into a bridal carry. She didn't even protest; she just laid her head on my shoulder trustingly. My heart swelled with love and I practically floated past my amused Dad and out the door to set her in the passenger seat of the Rabbit. I buckled her in even though she was perfectly capable and went around to the driver's side.

I knew what she meant about feeling overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think about first - Dad's reaction to the Mating, Sam's reaction, the Pack's possible reaction, Bella's empathy, or the fact that as of ten minutes ago, Bella and I were planning our first child. It was mind blowing.

I wondered what our children would look like. They would probably have a lighter version of my skin tone, for one. They would hopefully have Bella's nose and ears. The boy would have my eyes and the girl would have hers. For a brief moment - too brief - I could see it in perfect detail. Then I pulled up to Bella's apartment building and the mental picture was lost. Lost, but not forgotten.

I carried Bella from the car all the way to her bed, and by the time I laid her down, she was sound asleep. Quietly, I tugged her shoes off and undid her jeans so that she would be more comfortable. Then I took off my own clothes and slid into bed with her, making a mental note to put fresh sheets on the bed as soon as possible. Then I slept, content with Bella in my arms.

I woke up feeling like I wanted to be feeling every day for the rest of my life; I was truly content. I could have laid there forever with Bella in my arms, but unfortunately, Nature had other plans. I got out of bed and used the toilet before washing my hands and brushing my teeth.

When I got back to her bedroom, Bella was awake and putting new sheets on the bed. She'd taken her clothes off, and I stopped to appreciate her nudity; she really was the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on. I could stare at her all day.

As she finished making the bed, she threw a lusty look at me over her shoulder. "It's three am and we're both wide awake. Isn't there something we should be doing?"

Sex! My cock immediately started to harden. Then came the steady focus and determination I was beginning to get used to. I HAD to get her pregnant. I just HAD to! "Bend over and put your hands flat on the bed, Bella. Good. Now spread your legs … that's right, baby, JUST like that."

She was a vision, bent over the mattress with her legs spread wide, waiting for me to fuck her. I wouldn't be able to phase standing up, but that was okay - that was GOOD. I didn't want to phase EVERY time we made love, no matter how much she liked it. I decided I'd make sure she liked it any way I gave it to her.

Stepping up behind her, I held my now fully hard cock in my hand and ran the tip VERY lightly over her pussy lips. She gasped and pushed back towards me, trying to get it inside her. I growled. I wasn't going to bother making her beg for it this time. No, this time I just slammed into her, no holds barred.

She loved it. I gave her the pounding of both of our lives and she met me thrust for thrust, doing that milking thing with her muscles that drove me crazy. Leaning over, I bit and sucked at her back, leaving visual reminders of my claim. The moment she realized what I was doing, Bella let out a shriek of pleasure that shook the walls, coming HARD on my cock.

I let go, an orgasm that shook my teeth picking me up and then dropping me back to earth. With equal amounts relief and disappointment, I found that I wasn't stuck inside of her like usual. I guess that only happened when I was in my wolf skin. I pulled out, and she actually WHIMPERED at the loss of me inside her.

We got comfortable on the clean sheets, facing each other. Bella spoke first, trailing a finger absently down my chest. "As much as I loved what we just did, Jacob, I honestly think I have a better chance of getting pregnant when you take me in wolf form. It shouldn't take too long for the pills to wear off now that I've stopped taking them - maybe a month. I bet I'd get pregnant the first time once they wear off if you ejaculated inside of me in your wolf skin. You know, because you always come so MUCH in that form."

I knew exactly what she meant and wasn't the slightest bit offended. "I know, honey; I was just thinking the same time. So … are you going to do that girl thing where you calculate whatever and come up with the best day possible to get pregnant?"

She laughed. "No, I'm not doing that. We'll just have to have a LOT of sex - in both forms, together and separately. Just because I THINK you'll get me pregnant in your wolf skin doesn't make it true. We'll have to try it with you as Human the whole time and with you as a wolf the whole time, and we'll keep doing it where you phase in the middle."

"I like the sound of THAT." I grinned widely at her and watched in amusement as she melted against me. She didn't know it, but I had long since figured out that her melting was always a result of my most brilliant smiles. I didn't know why it happened, but I liked it. Stroking her hair, I asked softly, "How are you? Are you, you know, OKAY with everything?"

"Mm." She was practically purring, pushing her head into my hand like a cat. "I am so much better than OKAY, Jacob. I'm … I feel so … there are no words. Everything just feels RIGHT, like it's meant to be. Maybe it IS."

The last of my worries were washed away with her words. "You know exactly what to say to make everything good, Bells. I love you so, SO much!"

I felt her smile against my chest. "Funny, I could say the exact same thing about you. God, Jacob, I love you too. I love you SO much - I don't want you to ever doubt that. The only reason I resisted getting pregnant at first is because I was scared. I still am, but I WANT this. Don't ever doubt that, either."

"Oh, baby, don't you know I'll always take care of you?" I squeezed the nape of her neck affectionately. "Dad will help us, but even if he didn't, I would find some way to make sure you and our child were secure."

"Man, it's starting to feel really … REAL, I guess." Bella propped herself up on her elbow and grinned down into my face. "We're going to have a baby, Jacob! A BABY!" Then she did the cutest thing ever; she squealed. I'd never heard her squeal before, but it easily became one of my top ten favorite sounds of hers. "A baby!"

"Well, not quite yet," I reminded her gently. "We've got the fun part to do first." GOD, I couldn't wait to live out my fantasies. Soon, I vowed, I would have her in a hot tub. It was my favorite fantasy, and I already knew the reality would blow the dream out of the water - no pun intended.

Seemingly catching on to my thoughts, Bella grinned even more widely than she already was, her eyes twinkling. "I have a few idea's of my own, lover. Would you like to hear one?"

I nodded eagerly. "HELL yes, Bells! Come on, tell me, tell me!" I bounced a little and she laughed.

"Well, we're in this hot tub …"

As she told me my own fantasy in stunning detail, I grew both aroused and excited in other ways. I waited until she finished, though, before blurting out, "That's my exact fantasy! Only, you know, from your point of view instead of mine. What do you think that means?"

"It means," Bella said, sliding down until her mouth was level with my cock, "that great minds think alike. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Before I could answer, she swallowed my dick. There was no more talking for a while after that.


End file.
